


Breakfast

by rosemusiclive



Series: Dialogue Writing Promps [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic af, Established Relationship, F/M, kim is hungover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “Did you just take four ibuprofen?” “I’m living life on the edge.”Random Ship: nanomax





	Breakfast

“Did you just take four ibuprofen?” 

“I’m living life on the edge.”

Ross shakes his head, he knows Kim is probably hanging but that’s a little extra. 

“Not feeling too good then?” Ross grins, she flips him off.

Ross laughs, and flips the bit of bacon in the pan. It’s smell revives Kim a bit, causing her to lift her head and look at him, something sparkling in her eyes. He swoops down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips, and she can’t help but grin.

“You stink.” Ross comments.

“Fuck you.” Kim reaches over the counter to shove him on the arm.

Ross just grins, amused by how she’s clearly too tired to think up a response. Kim had gone out for Hannah’s hen do last night; some cocktail bar in Bath and then, apparently, a club in Bristol. She’d returned around 4am, stumbling into their hallway and calling out for Ross. He’d been up anyways, and was happy to take care of her.

Now she slumps on their kitchen counter, sitting on a barstool, head resting on her arms. She’s watching him make breakfast like a hungry puppy.

“Guess you're not going to the office today?” Ross asks, cracking an egg into the pan. Kim’s too distracted by the food to answer, and Ross has to ask again to snap her back to reality.

“Uh, fuck no?” She says incredulously. “It’s Saturday, why the hell would I be going to the office?” 

“I’m going in.” Ross wobbles the pan around a bit, grinning as Kim’s eyes follow it’s movements. “Got some editing to catch up on.”

“No, you’re fucking not.” Kim says, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry?”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Ross laughs, and Kim looks at him sternly.

“I’m not kidding. You’re staying here, we're going to have breakfast, cuddle on the sofa, watch a film, eat some sandwiches around four, catch up on Black Mirror, have a bath, order a Chinese, have lazy sex and then go to bed early like the adults we are.”

“Fuck.” Ross says. “Don’t use the ‘A’ word, in my head I’m still 22.”

Kim gets up from the stool and walks around the counter to hug him from behind.

“Sorry mate, turns out you're actually 45.”

“Fuck off.” He laughs. “I’m a few years off thanks very much.”

“That’s not what your hairline says.”

“Oof, low blow.” Ross grins, turning around to embrace Kim properly. “At least I don’t look like a 12 year old boy.”

“Aww. Rude.” Kim pouts, and Ross can’t help but kiss her pout away.

He pulls away, and looks at her. Really looks at her. Kim’s standing there, in his incredibly oversized ‘hat films suck’ shirt and her cutest pants, wearing a shit eating grin that he’s pretty sure she got from him. He looks at her face, the way her hair falls, the way her mouth pulls into a smile, the way her eyes glint when she laughs. 

“I fucking love you.” He laughs, pulling her closer, cuddling her into his chest. She huffs out a laugh.

“That’s gay.” She mumbles, hugging back all the same. “And you’re burning the bacon.”

“Oh shit.” He says, pushing her away to attend to the food. She laughs.

“If you burn my breakfast there will be consequences.” She warns, wandering back around to sit.

“Fuckin, I don’t even know why I’m making you breakfast, this is the kinda thanks I get.”

“Because you love me.” And there’s that shit eating grin.

“Apparently so.” Ross laments, and she laughs.

He plates up the food, and pours Kim a coffee. They eat with the radio on, listening to the breakfast show. Ross dramatically sings along to some Bruno Mars song and Kim throws bits of kitchen roll at him to get him to shut up. He laughs, dancing around the kitchen, using his thick christmas socks to pull off power slides. Kim gets a bit of colour back in her face after eating, and she says she doesn’t feel like she’s going to die anymore; a good sign. She leans her head on Ross’ shoulder as they’re doing the washing up, and sighs deeply with content.

He splashes her with the soapy water, and she shoves him away with a laugh.

She fucking loves him too.


End file.
